Y ahora que hare?
by Rosalie Cullen2058
Summary: Mi vida no podía ser mejor- me reí por mis pasamientos- me enamore del hijo del compañero de mi papá, y el ni siquiera sabe que existo, si definitivamente no puede ser mejor
1. Presentandome y tortura

Disclaimer: los personajes son de la maravillosa Stepanie Meyer

Sumary: Mi vida no podía ser mejor- me reí por mis pasamientos- me enamore del hijo del compañero de mi papá, y el ni siquiera sabe que existo, si definitivamente no puede ser mejor

Bella POV

Soy Isabella Marie Swan pero odio Isabella así que me dicen Bella, mis padres son Charlie Swan y René Swan, tengo dos hermanos mayores que yo por uno y dos años. El mayor de los tres es Emmet Swan es alto y grandote con la apariencia de un oso pardo pero en realidad es un osito de peluche, mi otro hermano es Jasper Swan el es un año mayor que yo y es muy tranquilo, a diferencia de Emmet, que es como un niño chiquito, yo soy muy tímida y callada. Vivimos en Forks Washington un pueblito que es el más lluvioso de todo el país.

Tengo 13 años acabo de entrar a 1º de secundaria mis amigas son Rosalie Hale, Alice Brando y Jessica Stanley.

Hoy en la noche vamos a tener una cena por parte del trabajo de mi padre el trabaja como Doctor en el hospital de Settle.

-Bella – me llamo mi mama – Alice, Rosalie y Jessica están aquí- me dijo mi mama y ahí empieza mi tortura ya que las tres se ofrecieron a _ayudarme_ o mejor dicho torturarme para la cena de hoy.

Alice era la _fashionista _era fan de la moda y ella ya tenia claro que carrera iba agarrar y que creen es la de diseño de modas. Con Rosalie es vanidosa y no es para menos ella es hermosa y de grande quiere ser modelo. Jessica en cambio es muy chismosa –tanto que habeces se confundía con vieja tamalera en el lavadero- pero asi es mi amiga, ella quiere ser reportera de una revista de chismes. Yo quiero ser Doctora con la especialidad de pediatría o sino escritora.

-Bellis ya llegamos – dijo entrando Alice con su singular andar de bailarina - te vamos para que ningún chico se olvide de ti-

-si vas a quedar super- dijeron al mismo tiempo Rose y Jessy

Despues de TRES HORAS que a mi parecer fue doloroso me terminaron de arreglar me metieron en un bonito vestido azul rey que me llegaba a la rodilla con una flats igual en azul rey y mi cabello suelto sugetado de enfrente con un pasador azul y plata con piedritas azules y con mi fleco en la frente hacia un lado.

-Hija ya son las 8 ya estas listas? – me grito mi papa que no se cuando llego

-YA CASI ESTA CHARLIE – le grito Rose

-Enana no has visto mi zapato?- dijo Emmet entrando a mi puerta

-oye grandulon no sabes tocar – le dijo Alice medio enojada

-lo siento – dijo Emm para salir y cerrar la puerta

_Toc, toc, toc_

-Puedo entrar? – dijo Emm y yo me quería reir

- Adelante Emm – le dije aguantándome la risa

-Contenta – dijo viendo a Alice la cual sonrio y asintió con la cabeza – pues si no has visto mi zapato –pregunto preocupado haciendo una mueca en su cara

- no pero ¿ya buscaste debajo de tu cama? – el asintió- en el baño? –volvio a asentir- en el cuarto de Jazz? – negó y salió conrriendo escaleras abajo – ya que yo estaba en el tercero y ellos en el segundo y papa y mama en el primero- al cuarto de Jazz diciendo un _"_gracias_ enana" _

- no se como lo soportas- dijo Jess y yo solo me encogi de hombros.

Después de eso las chicas se fueron aunque unas muy sonrojasdas Rose y Alice por ver a mis hermanos.

Y aquí vamos al hotel donde será la cena…

HOLAS jeje

Ps como verán se me ocurrió esta historia y no me pude contener

Dejen sus comentarios recibo

+tomatazos

+comentarios

+sugerencias

En fin de todo

Por cierto soy Alice y pases por las historias que están en mi perfil y mi historia Copa Cullen

Sale bye besos


	2. Que empiece la cena

Disclaimer La Saga Es De Sm Uff Qe Daria Porque Fuera Mia Pero Bueno Ya No Mas Sueños Jeje

**AVISO CAMBIO LAS EDADES DE ROSALIE Y ALICE**

**AHORA ES:  
***Emmet & Rosalie 15 años 3º de Sec.

*Jasper & Alice 14 años 2º de Sec.

*Bella & Jessica 13 1º de Sec.

BUENO VAMOS CON EL CAP

-.-.-.-

_Y aquí vamos al hotel donde será la cena…_

Esto es horrible lo único bueno son las amigas que tengo aquí.

Estan Alexa, Raquel y Michell que son un año menor que yo. Alexa es muy es atlética practica de todo no se como lo soporta es blanca pero no pálida, ojos color azul y su nariz es rara, ella es muy bonita y tiene un hermano Mike que los dos se parecen bastante, Oscar es de mi edad es de cabello rubio, de ojos azules como los de su hermana, blanco y es un poco mas alto que yo, es agradable pero no es muy sociable se la pasa con los video juegos. Raquel y Michell son unas gemelas que se parecen en nada Raquel es tranquila, no se mete en problemas y en cambio Michell anda con la mitad de su salón y a cada rato la llevan a la dirección, lo que si es que son idénticas las dos tienen unos ojos color café oscuro llegando a negro, morenitas pero no mucho altas y son muy guapas de su cara la única diferencia es que Michell ocupa lentes y Diana no y que Diana tiene el cabello largo de color rubio y Michell corto del mismo color. Oscar, el hermano de Alexa, se lleva mucho con Alejandro que a su vez se lleva con Omar y Angel. En total en su grupo son Oscar, Omar, Angel y Alejandro; todos de la misma edad que yo, yo soy la única de la misma edad en género femenino y no es justo que no me pudieron cambia a unos por niñas.

Cuando llegamos al hotel todo iba muy bien; yo trataba de poner mi mejor cara y mi mejor sonrisa y mis hermanos estaban igual, claro que con Emmet era más fácil ya que nadamas pensaba en comida y se le ponía una sonrisa tan grande como la de el gato de _Alice in Wonderland_.

-¿Creen que este año vaya a pasar algo interesante? – nos dijo Emm a Jaz y a mi

-no lo creo – respondimos Jazz y yo al mismo tiempo

–nunca pasa nada – dijo Jazz esta ves

En eso nos volteamos a ver a nuestros padres que nos hablaban para que empezaramos a saludar a todos sus amigos, y no me malinterpreten, no es que me caigan mal, si no que, el mundo en el que esas personas viven es uno donde sus hijos van a escuelas de paga y tienes que comer con _etiqueta_ cosa que cuando eran chicos por supuesto no hacían. Pero ya que estoy acostumbrada y no me causa en absoluto ningún interés.

-¡Oh Por Dios! No puede ser – escuche gritar a mi madre y volteé a verla y lo que me encontré fue algo que la verdad no esperaba.

EDWARD POV

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen tengo 13 años y voy a entrar a la secundaria. Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen un exitoso Cirujano y yo cuando sea grande quiero ser como el pero me gusta más la carrera de pediatría.

Hoy vamos a ir a una cena del trabajo de mi papa nos acabamos de mudar a Foks, antes vivíamos en Chicago. La verdad lo único que voy a extrañar de allá va a ser las salidas a las grandes tiendas de música y libros porque allá no tenía muchos amigos y menos alguna novia.

-Edward, hijo apúrate ya es tarde – me dijo mi mama – ya casi es hora de irnos

-Si mami ya voy- dije terminando de ajustarme la corbata y bajando.

Cuando baje junto con mi papá ambos nos quedamos con la boca abierta mi mamá llevaba un vestido verde brillante (N/A: no soy buena describiendo asi que les dejo el link en mi perfil ya que es bastante largo) que le quedaba muy bien.

-wow mamá te ves muy bien- le dije con los ojos bien abiertos y papá se acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oído que gracias a (N/A: _Carlisle_) Dios no logre escuchar.

.

.

.

Luego de la demostración del amor que se tienen mis padres partimos rumbo al hotel donde seria la cena.

Al llegar el ballet parking tomo las llaves del mercedes negro de mi padre y lo llevo a estacionar.

-Carlisle, ¿crees que estén aquí? – le dijo mi madre a mi padre conteniendo la emoción

-No estoy seguro pero ojala y si – respondió y yo me quede confundido al no saber de que hablaban.

Al entrar vimos a mucha gente desconocida para mi pero por lo visto con mis papas no era lo mismo.

-Luis, amigo, ¿como estas? – le pregunto mi padre a un hombre pelón pero joven, alto, y se veía que tenia buena condición física, dde traje caro y con lentes.

-Carlisle! Muy bien – respondió con una sonrisa el hombre – mira te presento a mi esposa Dora y mis hijos Dora y Richard y yo soy el Doctor Luis Carabela.

-Mucho gusto Señora y pequeños – respondió mi padre a una señora con cara fina y na nariz medio respingona de aspecto agradable y a dos pequeños muy parecidos la niña a su madre y el pequeño a su padre. –Ellos son mi familia, mi esposa, Esme y nuestro hijo, Edward

-Mucho gusto – dijimos mi madre y yo al mismo tiempo causando la risa de todos.

-y que has hecho Carlisle – le dijo el Dr. Luis.

Mi padre estaba a punto de responder cuando se escucho un grito detrás de nosotros

-¡Oh Por Dios! No puede ser – era la voz de una mujer

Mis padres se voltearon

-Eres tu Reneé Swan? – pregunto mi madre

-Y tu Esme Cullen? – le dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que seas tu – dijo mi mamá después de que la saludo – has cambiando mucho

- Ya ves tu no te quedas atrás tampoco- dijo Reneé –mira te presento a mis hijos aunque ya conoces al mayor.

-claro que lo conozco pero tiene mucho que no lo veo- dijo mi mamá

-El es Emmet el mayor de 15 años, - dijo señalando a un chavo que fácil podría pasar por uno de 17 si no fuera por la cara de niño que tienes, un cuerpo tan grande que se parecía al de un oso, cabello negro y rizado y ojos de color gris – Jasper el mediano de 14 años – y señalo un chavo todo lo contrario a Emmet era alto, delgado pero se notaba que no era nada debilucho, rubio y de ojos color miel y expresión seria – y la mas pequeña Isabella pero todos le decimos Bella de 13 años – y cuando vi quien es la tal Bella casi me voy para atrás, era guapísima y eso es quedarse corto, ojos color café chocolate los mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, cabello café chocolate al igual que sus ojos y le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda, se veía fagil, como porcelana y que en cualquier momento se rompería.

-Mucho gusto chicos – respondió mi madre el es mi hijo Edward y también tiene 13 años

BELLA POV

Oh Por Dios! – repetía en mi mente

Nos presentaron con los amigos de mis papas

Se llaman Esme y Carlisle Cullen

Y tiene un hijo

¡Y que hijo! –pensé

Se llama Edward

Pelo raro como bronce rojizo

Cara blanca se veía tan suave su piel

Ojos ¡POR DIOS SUS OJOS! Me quede (o J o) sin palabras, con la boca abierta

Era de color esmeralda que cuando los vi me estaban mirando y tuvieron un extraño brillo pero que se veía muy bonito

Y lo mejor de todo:

¡ES DE MI EDAD!

-hola mucho gusto- dijo después de que la Sra. Cullen nos lo presentara

-.-.-.-

**mmm… ya digan la fecha para que lleguen los Vulturis**

**por que se que me querrán matar**

**pero bueno fuera de todo esto**

**prometo actualizar pronto **

**ya voy a comenzar a escribir para poder subir pronto**

**plissssss**

**dejen:**

***reviews**

***amenazas de muerte**

***tomatazos**

***ideas**

***sugerencias**

***reclamos**

***que no les gusto**

***que les gusto**

***cualquier cosa jejeje ^ - ^**

**Bueno pues me despido **

**Nos vemos (o leemos) en el próximo cap.**

**Se cuidan y besos babositos**

**Atte. Alice Hernández C=**

**PD. LOS VESTIDOS DE ESME Y RENEÉ ESTAN LOS LINKS EN MI PERFIL **

**PD2. EL VESTIDO DE RENEÉ ES EL 5º COLOR CAFÉ SIN ENCAGE**


End file.
